This invention relates in general to work supports, and, in particular, to an extension assembly adapted to be coupled to a conventional work bench.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to one or more extension assemblies capable of being operatively attached to a conventional work bench for the purpose of providing an expanded work surface to accommodate large objects, such as lumber, gutters, doors and the like, on which a work task is to be performed. The invention of the application is portable in nature and may readily be attached in affixed relationship to a work bench when needed.
Many types of work benches and work supports are employed in the prior art to support, clamp or otherwise accommodate objects on which various tasks are to be performed. Although such work benches are very helpful to the workman or handyman, these devices are only capable of accommodating objects, which do not exceed an unusually large or bulky size. Otherwise, known work benches cannot suitably handle particularly large objects in the form of a gutter, an elongated piece of lumber, a door and numerous other types of articles. In the past, large objects were commonly supported by more than one work table or bench, or on a single bench in conjunction with one or more separate supports. Such techniques in the prior art have proved to be unsatisfactory and often unreliable, because the use of separate components needed to support large objects are structurally unconnected and subject to not providing adequate support for many tasks. Known work supports have thus not provided an inexpensive, but effective extension for a work bench that can be easily adapted for use to effectively handle large objects with adequate support.